Hydra Bros
by NCISVILLE
Summary: Ward finally tells Kebo the story behind Skye. After all...they are Hydra bros.


**This is a one shot written for my friend Sam. You're the best bro. hailhydra94**

 **Hydra Bros**

Ward pinched the bridge of his nose as he sat down in the café, Kebo across from him.

"Why did I even agree to tell you this story?" He asked with a groan.

Kebo grinned and replied, "Because I said I'd buy coffee and tacos. Now, spit it out. What's with you and this Skye girl? I saw your face when I said she was on the phone."

"I…" Ward sighed and took a sip of his black coffee (a little cream) before beginning again. "I met Skye in the most unorthodox way. I took her in for questioning, although if you were to ask her she'd just say I kidnapped her. Anyways, the moment my interrogation with her started there was that chemistry, a spark that I hadn't quite felt with anyone else. We recruit her onto the team and I become her Supervising Officer to train her for field work. The more I'm around her though…the more I felt my heart beat. I actually felt alive around her. Time goes on and Hydra's big reveal comes but not before we've kissed a few times. She finds out who I am and where my loyalties lie and suddenly I'm the monster she can't bear to look at because I broke her heart. I never wanted to do that, but I should have known better. There was no other way it could have played out, in the end I was always going to be the source of her pain. Anyways, time goes on and a couple failed suicide attempts later in jail she comes to see me. Our conversation seem to go well enough but she's much different from the girl I fell in love with. She's still Skye but now she looks more and more like the person she thought I was. I escape jail, introduce her to her father and then she shoots me four times in the chest and leaves me there to bleed out. The thing is…I don't think she really wanted me to die. I saw just how skilled she is. She was standing just feet in front of me but none of her shots were lethal. They stung like a bitch but I wasn't at risk of dying from the bullets themselves. More time passes and the next time I see her is when I'm trying to help Shield again. Our eyes connect for just a second and it was like the spark we'd both felt had been re-ignited despite our cloudy past. She even showed off a little bit when we were working together again. So when she called…I don't know. I guess it was just that spark that reignited again. When I was with Kara I was able to forget about Skye for a while anyways, but…I don't think I'll ever not love her Kebo. No matter what we both do to each other."

"Wow. You weren't kidding before when you said your history with her was complicated." Kebo said shocked at the extent of his friend's history.

"Yeah." Ward scoffed. "And that was the abridged version."

"So…this girl...you think she still loves you?" Kebo pried.

"I don't know. Maybe." Ward replied with a shrug as he took another sip of his coffee.

"Am I going to be able to leave you alone with her?" He asked raising his eyebrow at Ward.

Ward in turn just laughed. "I'll manage on my own. Thanks though." He said chuckling again.

"You know…I was just thinking, but we're going after Shield together, and we're out getting coffee and sharing stories. You know what this makes us, right?"

"If you say lovers I'll have Werner shoot you."

Kebo grinned and shook his head no. "We're Hydra bros."

Ward groaned and put his face in his hands. "Sometimes I wonder why I keep you around."

"Because I'm quite the right hand." Kebo boasted. Ward looked up with a slight grin playing on his lips. "You wish."

"Oh please, you wouldn't have half the recruits you have without me."

"You know what else I wouldn't have? A bullet wound in my back." Ward teased.

"Well how was I supposed to know you knew the guy? Besides, he did kill a man to get in." Kebo defended, still feeling guilty that Ward had been shot in the first place. It should have been him.

"Sounds like Shield is really lowering their moral standard of recruits." Ward said with a shake of his head. "I don't blame you though Kebo. I asked you to look for the best recruits and Hunter was determined to be just that to get to me."

"Sorry again. Are you sure you're doing okay?"

"Eh, I've had worse before." He said shrugging off Kebo's concern.

"Yeah well. It's my job to make sure that you're taken care of. Speaking of which, it's cold out here and you're not wearing a jacket." Kebo said looking at him disdainfully for a moment before shedding his own jacket and getting up.

"What are you doing?" Ward asked in confusion.

"You're putting it on." Kebo said sternly holding out the jacket.

"I'm fine."

"Put the damn jacket on." Kebo glared.

"You're such a pain in my ass sometimes." Ward scoffed begrudgingly putting his arm through the jacket and letting Kebo pull the other side around to cover his arm.

"Yeah well, someone has to make sure you're not being reckless and that you're actually being cared for." Kebo said brushing it off.

Ward bit back a smile. Despite his protest it actually meant a lot. He had a friend who cared about him when nearly all his old friends wanted him dead.

"So, I told you about Skye, was there anyone special in your life?"

"You'll have to buy me the tacos for that conversation."

Ward grinned and shook his head. "Let me finish my coffee first."

"Who orders black coffee? That's gross."

"Hey! I put some cream in it." Ward defended. Kebo grimaced and shook his head taking a sip of his pumpkin spice latte. "This coming from the man who's drinking the stereotypical white girl fall drink."

"Hey, don't be hating. This is actually very delicious thank you. And I've liked it since before it became a stereotype."

"Yeah okay…softie."

"Softie?!" Kebo cried. "You're the one who is a softie when it comes to Skye. I said her name and you practically melted earlier."

"Oh shut up." Ward muttered on the brim of his cup, looking at the scenery of the park across the street.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Kebo smirked.

"You're the one who's calling us Hydra bros."

"We are Hydra bros."

Ward snickered but said nothing else. He certainly wasn't going to tell Kebo he agreed with him. It didn't matter if it was the truth. He wouldn't give that man the satisfaction of hearing him call the two of them, Hydra bros.

 **End**


End file.
